Walkers are commonly known for accelerating the development of walking skills of a toddler. Typically, the development of a child's walking skills is relatively short-lived since most children generally learn to walk over a relatively short span of time. Thus, walkers are only used for a certain period of time during the child's development, which makes the useful life span of the walker relatively short. Some walkers have been modified to provide for both the walking mode and a riding mode (i.e., supporting the child sitting thereon), but these walkers have been known to be bulky, inadequate and heavy, may require tools and/or difficult disassembly and reconfiguration, and often are not optimal for either walking or riding applications due to the structure required for facilitating modification between the two applications. It is to the provision of a convertible walker that is readily and easily convertible between a walking mode and a riding mode, without the need for tools or complex disassembly and reassembly, meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.